Ketika
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Aku kembali." Dua kata yang membuat Petra mengetahui segalanya. Mind to RnR? ;)


"Aku kembali." Dua kata yang membuat Petra mengetahui segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KETIKA**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin by **H**ajime **I**sayama  
**K**etika by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 22.09.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**L**evi/ **R**ivaille & **P**etra **R**al

**G**enre: **R**omance & **H**urt/**c**omfort  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, Drabble-ish (under 1k words).**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Guyuran air yang deras itu tidak mau berhenti. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi sekujur tubuh gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut. Beberapa kali dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan kedinginan yang berada di setiap inci tubuhnya, tetapi memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hujan itu memang tidak bersahabat.

Ah, hujan, ya …?

Petra berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan kayu pendek yang sudah tidak terlalu kuat. Hujan yang semakin deras ini malah menambah keyakinannya kalau jembatan ini akan segera roboh, ditambah lagi dengan angin yang bertiup-tiup kencang.

Tapi karena dia sudah di sini, dan hatinya sudah mempunyai tekad yang bulat untuk menunggu, maka dia hanya bisa menunggu.

… dan terus menunggu.

Sudah berapa jam kakinya tidak beranjak dari sana? Sudah berapa lama dirinya berusaha untuk tidak jatuh terduduk karena lelah? Sudah berapa kali dia mengabaikan otaknya yang terus-menerus menyuruhnya agar pulang saja?

"_Tunggu aku."_

Iya, Petra tahu. Petra akan selalu menunggu Rivaille sampai kapan pun.

Dia percaya pada Rivaille.

Maka, ketika Rivaille dan dia berpisah dua tahun yang lalu karena Rivaille dipindahtugaskan, Petra percaya dan menunggunya kembali.

Sekarang tepat dua tahun lamanya. Dengan cuaca yang sama. Di atas jembatan yang sama. Dan di bawah langit yang sama.

"_Percayakan padaku."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Menumbuhkan semangat dan harapan kalau dia tetap akan menunggu di sini.

Tidak akan pernah berubah—

—selalu.

.

.

.

_Kretek._

Jembatan kayu itu mengeluarkan suara dan goyangan pelan. Petra menaikkan kedua alisnya. Setengah kaget, setengah lagi merasa takut.

Suara itu muncul lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan kegelapan yang muncul perlahan karena—Petra mengingat-ingat sebentar—sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul lima sore. Padahal, dia menunggu di sini semenjak tadi siang.

Miris.

Hei, dia bisa saja berbalik dan meninggalkan jembatan kayu itu sebelum roboh. Tapi dia tetap menunggu.

Konyol.

Walaupun memang benar—_yeah_, konyol—herannya dia tetap menunggu.

_Kretek._

_Kretek._

Goyangan si jembatan kayu semakin parah. Suara yang diperdengarkan seakan menusuk pendengaran gadis itu dan seperti mengusirnya pulang. Suara itu seperti mengatakan, "hei, pulang saja. Ini semua sia-sia."

.

.

.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Petra merasa bahwa tubuhnya limbung dan dia akan jatuh ke dalam arus sungai yang deras.

—namun ternyata, tidak demikian.

Sepasang lengan kokoh menariknya dari jembatan tepat sebelum jembatan tersebut roboh. Petra menutup sepasang matanya dan tidak membukanya.

Tapi dia _merasakan_.

Dia merasakan bahwa dia sudah berada di dalam pelukan seorang pria yang tidak dia temui selama dua tahun terakhir.

Perasaan itu …

… perasaan _ini_ tidak asing.

"Aku kembali."

Setelah sekian lama menunggu—

Dua kata itu—yang membuat Petra terenyuh—membuat hatinya seperti tersentak sesuatu. Entah, rasanya—suara itu jauh sekali darinya. Tapi sekarang menjadi dekat.

—dan itu membuat Petra menjadi mengetahui segalanya. Rivaille yang tetap _setia_ padanya, Rivaille yang _jujur_ padanya, Rivaille yang tetap _menyayangi_nya, dan Rivaille yang masih _mencintai_nya.

Petra membuka matanya dan berbalik, lalu memeluk Rivaille dalam dekapannya dengan erat.

Yang dia tahu, Rivaille kembali dan tidak membohonginya.

Rivaille kembali.

Rivaille kembali.

Rivaille kembali …

"Petra?"

Petra melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rivaille dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari pria itu, kecuali pakaiannya yang kotor—dan kotoran itu sekarang juga menempel pada Petra.

"Kenapa kotor sekali?"

"Oh, _yeah_, ini—"

Rivaille membuang muka dan menatap langit yang masih menurunkan hujan itu dengan angkuh. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia terburu-buru ke sini, berlari-lari di tengah lumpur—sempat terjatuh, pula—hanya demi membuat Petra untuk tidak lebih lama menunggu.

"—tidak ada apa-apa."

Petra tersenyum manis dan memeluk Rivaille lagi.

"Terima kasih."

"…"

Guyuran hujan itu tidak mau berhenti. Tapi, kini ditemani dengan air mata bahagia yang meluncur dari sepasang mata.

Bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih …"

"… sama-sama."

Petra dan Rivaille kembali bertatapan dengan pandangan yang dalam, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Kita tidak bisa lewat," ujar Rivaille di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras. Dia ingin melindungi Petra, yang sayangnya—seluruh tubuhnya juga basah kuyup dan dia tidak membawa apa pun.

"Aku tahu," sahut Petra. "Kita lewat jalan memutar saja. Untuk pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Pulang."

Sepertinya sudah berabad-abad Rivaille tidak mendengarkan kata pulang. Tidak, sebenarnya, saat dia bersama dengan Petra sekarang, dia sudah _pulang_. Pulang ke tempatnya.

Petra tersenyum lagi dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Tepatnya, dia tidak mau menjawab. Terlalu angkuh, memang. Tapi Rivaille tahu, kalau Petra pasti _tahu _jika Rivaille merasakan hal yang sama.

Enggan mengatakan _aku merindukanmu juga_ kepada Petra yang sedang melongo karena perkataannya diabaikan, Rivaille memeluk Petra erat-erat sebagai gantinya.

—tidak ada yang lebih hangat ketika dipeluk dengan orang yang kaurindu dan kaucintai di tengah-tengah hujan.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Kena writer's block, sekali ada ide langsung ke Rivaille/ Petra. Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan di atas DX (apalagi alurnya yang kecepetan)**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai habis.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
